onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe Barto
Axe Barto (アクセ バルト, Akuse Baruto) Background It is unknown who her actual family is, or whether Axe is her real name. She became the younger adoptive sister of Bartolomeo when he spared her life after she stole the Treasure Treasure Devil Fruit from his mafia group and ate it, giving her Devil Fruit powers. She had joined his group, highly admiring Bartolomeo and even adopting part of his name, "Barto". After three years in the mafia group, Axe decided she wanted to become a pirate, and after much convincing from Bartolomeo, she sneaked onto the ship of the Hooke Pirates, which was docking at the harbour in Loguetown. The pirate crew had not discovered her presence until the ship was far from the docks. Although most of the crew wanted to simply get rid of her, she concocted a plan of how she could help the crew become stronger so they could find a hidden treasure guarded by a beast. Many of the crew members fell for her tale, including the bosun who persuaded the captain to make her part of the crew. She sailed with the pirates for three years, in which she developed a romantic relationship with the captain, where they had a very active sexual life. During her time on the ship, she managed to keep her Devil Fruit powers a secret between her and the captain. However, the ship had been led into a Navy trap, in which the battle became too overwhelming for the crew, and the captain planned to send the youngest crew member (next to Axe) to escape and keep their crew alive. He ordered J. Jackson, the ship's sniper, to escape with Axe and protect her with his life. He had tricked her into thinking they would take the ship's dinghy to sneak onto the enemy's boat. When she found out that this wasn't the case, and they were indeed escaping from the battle, she had no choice but to comply, as her Devil Fruit powers kept her from swimming in the water. After the ship had been blown up with the rest of the crew aboard, Axe helped Jackson navigate back to Loguetown, where she knew her brother had become a mafia kingpin. There she discovered that her brother also wanted to become a pirate (under the influence of the Straw Hat pirates) and she and Jackson joined his crew. Personality Axe Barto is very alluring. Because of her intense relationship with her former captain, she became a sexual addict, luring any man she can get to please her. As a result of this she is unable to maintain a steady romantic relationship. She see Jackson as a father-like figure but also gets annoyed by his tight leash on her. Appearance Axe has light-red hair worn in a low bun, yellow eyes, and wears gold-yellow lipstick. She wears a black bikini top, blue shorts with a gold ribbon, and black sandals. She has a tattoo of a blue anchor on her left shoulder and two black lines on her right wrist, which is a symbol of her membership to the Hooke pirates. In her right ear she wears a small gold hoop earring and her nails are painted yellow. Years later she is seen with long hair that she wears down, and has a tattoo of a heart on her chest. She wears an orange, cropped, sleeveless shirt, blue ankle-length pants with long, gold ribbons, and tan sandals. Abilities Axe does not have any formal training in combat, however her time in the mafia and as a pirate helped her develop a formidable amount of physical strength. Devil Fruit The Treasure Treasure Fruit (たか たか の実 ''Taka Taka no Mi) ''is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to turn themselves and anything else into solid or liquid gold. History The Treasure Protected by the Beast Okama Encounter Return of the Buggy Pirates Axe's Demise References http://bluemenace19.deviantart.com